The National Natality Follow-Back Survey is a mailed survey to mothers, physicians and hospitals for a 1 in 500 sample of legitimate births in the U.S. during calendar 1980. The National Fetal Mortality Survey is a similar survey to a 1 in 4 sample of all stillbirths over 20 weeks gestation.